


Kink meme: Simeon/MC one shots

by kazesuke



Series: Kink meme one-shots [22]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28395978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: A collection of one-shots for Simeon (Obey Me!) for a kink meme I did on my tumblr.[originally posted on kazesuke.tumblr.com]
Relationships: Simeon/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Kink meme one-shots [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083335
Kudos: 21





	1. Contents

This is a collection of one-shots from over on Tumblr when I took smut requests. 

Additional tags are listed below and in the summary of each chapter so you can see which go with which:

1: Contents  
2: Cock Warming  



	2. Face-sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi~ I'd like asking you 9 with Simeon and 21 with Solomon, but I can't decide which one because I love them in the same way. It's up to u😍
> 
> Content: face-sitting

He pulled her closer, hands sliding over her arse and slowly up her lower back, pressing gently into supple skin. Simeon dragged her pussy closer to his lips, this kiss soft and gentle like any other he’d given her. 

He teased between her lips, tracing their slickness before slipping inside her again. He groaned softly, feeling her tremble all the way from her head to her core. His movements were slow, careful as he kissed her slick pussy with the same reverence he always kissed her.

She pressed her palms to the wall, trembling and curling in on herself as pleasure jolted through her with each stroke of his languid tongue. He pulled her closer, daring to indulge in all of her. If he was to sin then he may as well add a little greed to it all. 

Simeon circled her clit, tracing words in tongues incomprehensible to mortals but full of his feelings all the same. Love, passion, desire, need. She gasped as though she could feel them in each shock of pleasure, in each mounting moment of pleasure that made her slide her fingers into his hair and grip. 

He was tugged against her and he went willingly, movements becoming more impassioned as he could feel her stepping closer to the edge. The both of them tugged and pulled just to be closer, just to find that-

Her body trembled as she came with quiet gasps of his name, her body desperate to eek out every lat ounce of pleasure. And yet, his lips still moved against hers, kissing and licking away all evidence, despite her whimpers of overstimulation. 

She sounded so sweet before she finally collapsed to the side, body warm and relaxed. Beautiful and radiant as he cupped her cheek and let her taste her own pleasure, drawing her into his arms once more.


End file.
